


LOVEBUG

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellicksongchallenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Based on the song Lovebug by Jonas Brothers
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	LOVEBUG

Week 7 of EllickSongChallenge, based on the song Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers.

Lovebug

Nick Torres glanced over at his wife a few months laughing at McGee and Palmer, loading their belongings into their house. Nick glanced around the bright house and just basked in the beauty of buying a home. He was a homeowner, and he was not afraid of setting down roots.

For the first time in his life, Nick had a place that was his. 

Nick breathed and watched as Ellie, his wife, hummed happily as she put their silverware away. A year ago was when he realized that he needed this woman in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick breathed as he came out of the ocean near his childhood home. His mom had a house very close to the beach. In all those moments of turmoil, being by the beach soothed his soul. 

However, being back home wasn’t by choice. Nick’s mother had died, and Nick had been notified to fly down. 

Lucia couldn’t get off work, so Nick was expected to take care of her estate. Seeing his mother lying on a stainless steel table. Nick felt his world spin out of control. He identified his mother and moved on to the house. As he pulled into the drive, he felt 35 years of ghosts, and trouble start to make it hard to breathe. 

Nick was excellent until Andre and Jorge came up to offer condolences. 

Andre and Jorge, the two best friends from high school, the guys who ran the local gang and drug dealers. All kinds of bad news. They came by to offer Nick any help and support that he needed.

However, the siren call of Nick’s old life was overwhelming. And after getting settled and the bad boys’s club leaving. Nick decided to go out and swim. Even though Nick came from a bad background, being in the ocean helped calm him down. An hour or two after swimming. Nick came inside and still felt like his world was spinning out of control.

Nick showered and came downstairs and glanced at his mother’s house. Everything was the same as the day he enlisted for the Marines. The last day he was here.

Nick glanced at his phone, and suddenly the siren song stopped.

Hey Nick, heard about your mom, I’m so sorry. Call Me anytime for anything you need. Talk to you soon. ~Ellie.

Nick dialed Ellie’s number and waited with a held his breath.   
“Agent Bishop?” Ellie’s voice washed over him. 

“Ellie.” Nick gasped out. 

“Nick? What’s up? How is Miami?” Ellie questioned in rapid-fire and in a singsongy.

“Ellie?” Nick gasped again, “Can you come? I need you.”

“Nick, I am in a case. But I’ll be there as soon as I can” Ellie promised. 

They Hung up, and Nick sat down in his mama’s kitchen, and closed his eyes and covered his ears, and started to recite the prayers he learned as a child. 

It was almost sundown when a knock sounded at the front door. Nick’s eye swung to the front door, and he got up and strode to the front door. He turned the door open, and there she stood, Ellie Bishop, beautiful blonde, rockstar agent, an angel sent from heaven. 

Nick felt the tears spring to his eyes and pour down his cheeks.

Ellie looked at him and smiled brokenly and wrapped him in her tender embrace. 

“Shh. It’s okay, It’s okay Nick” Ellie held him close.

Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say  
Now I’m speechless, over the edge  
I’m just breathless  
I never thought that I’d catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I’d get hit by this love bug again  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ellie stayed in Miami for a week they sold the house, worked to go through Maria Torres things. Nick came back 3 weeks. 

Ellie kept in contact with him and Nick when he got home, their dynamic was changed. Ellie became his world. Even if she was sleeping on the couch at his mother’s house or staying up late going through his mother’s financial statements, and made sure they were organized. 

When Nick came back, and he decided that he wanted to pursue a relationship with Ellie Bishop. However, this is status quo shifted, and that scared him more than chasing down a drug lord. 

Today was his first day back. 

Ellie hovered near his desk. Nick put his bag down, and Ellie smiled brightly. McGee had already given him a firm hug. Ellie had a small bag, with tissue paper, in her hands.

“Nick, I know you are a minimalist, but I found this picture and framed it for you.” Ellie handed him the bag. 

Nick smirked at her and opened his bag, inside was a picture of him and his mother, he had just enlisted, and his mother stood next to him and looked proud. Nick's breath caught in his breath. Nick didn’t have any pictures of his mother. It was small enough to put on his desk. 

“So what do you think” Ellie asked with her lip caught into her teeth.

“It’s Beautiful.” Nick clasped the picture gently again, looked up at the blonde. “Beautiful” 

Ellie felt a blush stain her cheeks and ducked her head. However, she smiled brightly.

I can’t get your smile out of my mind  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You’re beautiful but you don’t even try  
(You don’t even, don’t even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find  
Now I’m speechless, over the edge  
I’m just breathless  
I never thought that I’d catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I’d get hit by this love bug again

Nick waited a week to make his move. What he wasn’t expecting to be undercover again, and Ellie was playing his girlfriend. So the bad guy who was a romantic and wanted to see them kiss. Not a cheek kiss, or a nose kiss, or hand kiss. But a full-on passionate kiss. Nick pulled Ellie close and cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. Nick felt her finger twine into her hands into his hair. 

When the bad guy, laughed, Nick and Ellie broke apart. Ellie grabbed his hand, and Nick smirked at the bad guy. 

When the takedown happened, and the bad guy was dumbfounded that Nick and Ellie were special agents. Gibbs handcuff the guy, and McGee gave them a thumbs up. 

Ellie walked toward the Atlantic Ocean that was by the bad guy’s hideout. And stared at the inky black waves. She looked unsure, almost scared. 

Nick approached quietly. 

Ellie glanced at him, and she had a fire in her hazel eyes. 

“This is real, right? You feel it too. And don’t say that you were just playing a part, or that I am like a sister to you. Please, Torres, either break my heart or keep it safe. But this tension is harder than I thought, but let me move forward.” Ellie said, now avoiding Nick.

Nick responded as he sidled up to her and gently took her hand. “It’s real. You snuck up on me, Ellie. I wasn’t expecting to fall in love. But you are the only one I think about and the only one I need. You are so much more than a sister to me. And I hope if we move anywhere we move together. Because you're the one. Marriage, family, everything I want it with you. You are the one you’ve always been.” 

Ellie immediately pulled him flush and kissed him soundly. When they broke apart, Ellie snuggled into his embrace. Feeling safer than she had in a long time. 

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can’t you see?  
Now I’m, yeah, oh!  
Now I’m speechless, over the edge  
I’m just breathless  
I never thought that I’d catch this love bug again  
Now I’m hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I’d get hit by this love bug again, (oh)  
Love bug again, (whoo)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nick glanced at his wife and siddled behind her and wrapped his arm around her torso from behind. 

Ellie leaned into his embrace. “What’s up Lovebug?” she said quietly as to not let McGee and Palmer hear it. 

“I’m just reveling in all this.” Nick kissed her head, and Ellie purred. “I never imagined how my life would be, and I am not regretting getting married as quickly as we did. For the first time in a long time, I feel safe.”

“With our state of the art security system McGee installed, we should be safe. And Gibb’s hidden back door. I miss Hawaii. It was a perfect Wedding/Honeymoon. That hike on Diamondhead was amazing” Ellie said. 

Nick turned her around to kiss her; however, Gibb’s voice rang from the back area of the house. Nick groaned and kissed her head. He then called “Coming Boss”

Ellie laughed as the men in the hall’s voices raised, and she started to hum the old song “Lovebug”.


End file.
